


Why are queues a thing?

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, Gay Dean Winchester, Impala sex (alluding too), M/M, bi sam winchester, flirting at the cafe, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Dean has stuck to his daily coffee retrieval routine ever since his dear brother Sammy quit Law and opened up a cafe with his boyfriend Gabriel Novak, when suddenly, one day, Dean's routine changed, and with that his life changed as well.He meets Castiel Novak and takes him home, fucking him and holding him under his control which Cas loves. So, will this happen again? They hope so.





	Why are queues a thing?

Why are queues a thing?

That was the one thing that was on Dean’s mind as he sighed and shifted onto his other leg as he waits for the queue of five people to get out of his way so he could get his much-needed morning coffee.

As he looks around the fat middle-aged man in front of him, he’s annoyed to see that the person that was holding up the line was a seemingly 85 year old American grandma, who was apologising profusely and promptly spilled her purse onto the counter in search for a dollar. Seriously, why isn’t she in a resting home or something instead of holding up the line that produced his delicious, energy-giving coffee?

10 minutes later, Dean is pleased to see that there was only the large middle-aged man between him and his coffee. As he looks around the small, coffee shop, his gaze is drawn to the little office behind the counter as the door opens and a dark haired, 6’4 puppy of a man bounds through the door, a smile showing off his straight white teeth, his smile turning into a wince as the top of his head grazes the top of the doorframe.

Patiently, he waits till the current counter person waves the large man to the waiting queue on the other side of the shop and Sam quickly replaces him, instantly writing Dean’s order, a large double expresso coffee with a spoonful of caramel and 2 slices of apple pie. As they exchange pleasantries and Dean forks out his money, he notices that someone is missing from his morning ritual that has been established ever since his brother opened up this coffee shop 3 years ago.  
“Sammy, where’s Gabriel?”

“The poor guy is sick, but luckily his little brother came in this morning to cover for him” Sammy’s eyes glint as he hands over Dean’s change, something sly that Dean is immediately wary of. “He also makes a mean apple pie”.

And before Dean can say anything, Sammy calls out to the kitchen behind the counter, where they make their famous baked goods and prepare all the drinks and everything else.

“Hey Cas? We need two of your best slices of apple pie” Sam’s voice booms, and Dean sees that Charlie Bradbury, one of his best friends since high school and one of the best milkshake makers in the damn town of Kansas, is looking over at him and smirking, pausing in her magical milkshake making process and flashing him the finger guns and a sneaky wink.

Dean makes a disapproving sound and turns to face the kitchen door, his compliant about Charlie dying on his lips as the man that they call Cas walked through the damn kitchen doors.

Cas was as tall as him, his body lithe and lean with sharp abs and pecs showing slightly through his slightly sweat dampened t-shirt, his kitchen apron tied around his waist. His short dark hair was half bed hair and half sex hair, showing obvious signs of Cas running his own hands through his hair.

When Cas cleared the kitchen doors, two slices of apple pie in containers in each hand, his ice-blue eyes rove around the counter till they focus onto Dean’s face, a mischievous smile fixing itself on his flushed lips as his gaze flicks down Dean’s body and back up, smile widening as Dean’s cheeks flush a dark red, his eyes flicking to Sam’s who is smiling a shit eating grin.

Dean turns back to see Castiel leaning across the counter towards him, having moved from the far wall to the counter right in front of Dean in less than 5 seconds, stealthily on cat feet, a sneaky smirk on his lips as he takes in Dean’s shocked, nervous smile and sparkling green eyes.

“I am guessing you ordered the apple pie then, Mr - ?” Castiel’s voice is gravelly and low, making goosebumps run down the back of Dean’s spine. His mouth opens and closes, but no words come out, so Sam speaks for him.

“Castiel Novak, this is Dean Winchester” He pauses. “My older brother”.

“Ah” Castiel says back to Sam. He turns back towards Dean a smirk on his face. “ It seems that my dear brother Gabriel is dating your handsome brother” He gestures to the lanky, yet muscular Sam who blushes and grins sheepishly, who’s eyes suddenly widen as the café door opens, letting in his bubbly, energetic and oh-so-gay barista, baker and joy maker boyfriend, Gabriel Novak.

Dean goes to turn around to greet Gabriel, but he feels a soft touch on his arm. He looks up to see Castiel slip a piece of paper that had something that looked suspiciously like a phone number into a paper bag containing his two slices of apple pie, with his drink ready beside it. Cas looks up shyly, a smile on his face as he pushes the paper bag and coffee towards Dean, turning the cup slightly to reveal that the call name for the drink was “Cutie”.

Dude, this hottie is flirting with you.

Now, don’t get him wrong, but it is totally normal for people to have conversations with themselves. It just happened that Dean talked to himself. A lot. And most of the time his conversation with his brain inevitably invites his dick along too.

He’s eye fucking you buddy.

Dean blushes as Cas licks his lips and goes to say something to Dean but a large hand lands on his shoulder, spinning him around.

“Dean-o!” Gabriel Novak hollers as he pulls Dean into a hug, the smaller man easily crushing his ribs. He obviously learnt that from Sam.

“Gabe I think Dean needs to breathe” Sam chuckles as he gently undoes Gabe’s killer embrace, pulling Gabe into his arms, his chest against Gabe’s back and chin on the top of Gabe’s head as Castiel runs around the counter and rubs Dean’s back, pulling Dean towards him gently to help him straighten up, Dean’s moan turning him on slightly.

Dean sighs at the contact of the sex god Castiel but blushes the moment he hears Sam and Gabriel chuckle.

“Thanks Cas” he whispers as he straightens up, shooting Cas a grateful look, which develops to a blush as Cas’s lingering fingers brush against the back of his neck, his fingernails making Dean shiver.

“Dean-o, this your pie waiting over here?” Gabriel yells out as he peers into the paper bag, drawing out the piece of paper halfway that makes Cas makes a sound, so when Dean looks back at Cas, he sees Cas’s eyes focused on Gabriel and a slight blush on his cheeks. Gabriel notices and with a smirk, puts the piece of paper back into the bag, grabbing the drink and bag and handing it over to Dean, who smiles nervously and steps towards the door, looking back at everyone.

“See you Sammy, Gabriel” Dean pauses, nodding his head in farewell at the couple. Then he looks at Cas.

“Hey, um, you never told me your full name”

“Castiel. Castiel Jimmy Novak” Castiel smiles shyly at Dean, eyes flicking down to the paper bag in Dean’s hand and back up to his face.

“Well, I better go then, my vet clinic staff are probably dying without me” Dean smirks as he sees the expression on Castiel’s face.

“You run a vet clinic?” Cas sighs, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, Sammy and I both went against our parent’s expectations. My dad wanted me to go into the family business of mechanics, but I became a damn good vegetarian, and Mum wanted Sammy to become a lawyer, he nearly did it too, but he changed his mind, met Gabe and opened a café” Sammy smiles at the couple, who smiled and Gabriel actually squeaked and climbed up Sammy like a tree and ended up piggy back style, reducing Sam to chuckles.

Dude, invite Cas to your vet clinic, obviously loves animals. Get him to volunteer to calm down animals. 

Thanks Brain, back in action with the good ideas.

“Uh, Cas, if you wanted, I can take you there, you know, meet the animals, meet the staff.” Dean voice fades out as he blushes, looking at Cas hopefully.

It looks like Cas can sense Dean’s nervousness, as he gave him a reassuring smile. “That would be amazing Dean.”

“Great, great” Dean says, flustered as he waves and almost runs out of the shop, jumping into his car which was parked on the other side of the building, a well-cared for Impala, which Dean and Sammy’s dad passed down to him. Sammy used to share it with him and they would take road trips everywhere but then Sammy, left for college to do Law, met Gabe and now lives with him. He’s going to propose soon.

Taking deep breaths, Dean digs in the paper bag, meaning to grab a slice of pie in its container but his fingers feel the rough texture of scrap paper. Drawing it out, he opens up the folded paper to see a scrawled message in black pen.

 

“Dean, this is my phone number,  
Please use it.  
I really would like to know you (and your body ;) ) better”

 

Dean didn’t pause as he grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket with his imagination running wild about what Castiel Novak would like to know better. Dialling in the phone number Cas wrote down, he sends a tentative first message. Cas replied right away, as if he was waiting for his texts.

 

Dean: Hello? This is Castiel right?

Castiel: sweetheart, you can call me Cas, everyone else does : ) 

Dean: Oh, ok Cas : )

Dean: Look Cas, I really like you… and I am kinda just sitting in my car right around the building…

Castiel: So if I wanna leave with you right now and go to my place, would you be up to that?

Dean: Yeah, if you would like to do that.

Castiel: sweetheart, like I said on my note, I would love to know you better

Castiel: And since Gabe is back for work, I can leave : ) five minutes

 

Dean sets down the phone on his dash, breathing heavily He hasn’t been this nervous since fifth grade and he asked Jo Harvelle out for a playdate. As he reminisces about fifth grade and a horrifying experience in the school playground, his hands automatically clean up the car, sorting out pet magazines, a dozen or so coffee cups and even grabbing a comb out of his bag and combing his unruly hair, sighing as it doesn’t make a dent in it.

Then suddenly, he sees an out of breath Cas jog around the building, his face adorably flushed and his sex hair recently ruffled with his fingers. He waves as he catches sight of Dean, so Dean waves back, subtly looking at Castiel’s firm pecs and toned arms as he slows to a halt next to the car, pulling open the door and collapsing onto the seat, a hidden bag popping out into his grasp.

“Sorry, I went around the wrong side of the building” Cas smiles apologetically, looking down at his lap when Dean is overwhelmed, his legs shifting him closer to Cas, his hands moving by their own volition as he reaches out with one hand, cupping the soft, angular jaw and lifting his face up so their eyes meet, then quickly closing in, pressing his lips gently against Castiel’s soft ones.

Cas jerks back slightly in surprise, a soft moan filtering out of their joined mouths, but one hand quickly secures its grip in Dean’s hair and one hand rests on his knee, and as the kiss deepens, Dean shifts so he is hip to hip with Cas, Castiel slowly slides up his leg, lingering on his inner thigh.

Panting, Dean pulls back a little bit, a grin on his face as he rests his forehead against Cas’s.

“Wow” he breathes out, looking into Castiel’s bright blue gaze, his free hand resting on Castiel’s hand on his inner thigh, boldly pulling up Cas’s hand up his leg, watching his face for a reaction when he gently guides Cas’s hand to the bulge in his pants, his erection straining against his jeans.

Dean watches as Castiel’s expression goes from slightly dazed from their kiss, to curious, to amazement, and finally to a sly grin, his eyes meeting Dean’s as his warm hand slowly starts to stroke his erection, eliciting small whimpers and moans from Dean’s lips as his head fell back against the head rest of the car seat.

“I-I I think your place might be a more appropriate place to do this Cas” Dean whimpers, slowly removing Castiel’s hand from his dick and moving closer to him, their lips sealing together again in a deep kiss.

“I agree. So I’ll direct you” Cas moves back to the passenger side of the seat and smile at him, his eyes betraying his mischievous intent.

So, 15 minutes later, they are kissing enthusiastically as Cas slams his apartment door closed and he gets pushed up against the wall by Dean, their hands all over each other as their hands tangle in each other hair and their hips gyrate against each other, making them both moan in unison.

Dean is feeling such lust for Cas, such an attraction that his adrenaline is spiked and he lifts Cas up against the wall, one hand supporting Castiel’s back and the other hand pressed up against the wall, effectively pinning Cas up against the wall. Cas gives a mewl of surprise as his legs wrap around Dean’s waist instinctively, his mewl of surprise turning into a grunt of pleasure as the pressure of Dean hips creates friction between both of their erect cocks.

As Cas’s head falls back against the wall, Dean takes the opportunity to lean in closer and nip and suck at his neck, moving up to his jaw and leaving behind a trail of small hickies.  
“Angel, where’s your bedroom” Dean mutters into his ear, nipping Cas’s ear with his teeth when Cas moans instead of answering his question. Dean thrusts his hips up into Cas again gently, prompting Cas to answer.  
“Baby, you haven’t answered my question” Dean chuckles as Cas’s legs tighten around him, desperately trying to get some friction.

“Down the hall, first room on the right” Cas whines as Dean gives him a reward for answering, him squeezing his ass and thrusting up into him, nuzzling at his neck.  
Then just as quickly, Dean pulls back and shifts Cas so he can carry him, his large, rough hands on the globes of Castiel’s ass, his lips hungrily nipping and sucking at Cas’s neck and jaw, eliciting whines and moans from Cas, making Dean chuckle.

When Dean gets to Castiel’s bedroom, he becomes more gentle with Cas, gently lowering him onto his back, resting himself between his open legs, his open face level with Castiel’s chiselled chest, looking up at Cas with lustful, half lidded eyes.

Cas is struck by the beautiful green eyes that are looking up at him, and so, overwhelmed with lust and awe, he gently lifts his hands and cups Dean’s face, gently pulling him up his body so he can kiss Dean, probing Dean’s mouth gently with his tongue, exploring Dean’s mouth when Dean willingly opens his mouth with a moan. While Cas keeps their lips together in a deep kiss, Dean manoeuvrers his legs so he is straddling his waist, one hand idly brushing through Castiel’s hair while one explores the lower half of Castiel’s body, playing with the hem of his shirt, brushing over the zipper on his jeans.

“God Angel, I want you so much” Dean pulls back and whispers in the comfortable silence that accompanies the breathless pants of both men, their gaze locked together.

“Dean” Cas says with a breathless sigh. “Take off your goddamn clothes”.

Dean’s face is shocked for a second, which quickly dissolves into a full blown grin, helping Cas take off his own shirt, moaning as Cas tosses Dean’s shirt aside and run his cool hands over the planes of his stomach, flicking over his erect nipples, rubbing gently at the pink nubs.

“God damn it Cas” Dean’s head falls back, uttering another groan as one hand leaves his nipple and rubs the bulge in his jeans.

“God damn it” Dean suddenly rolls off Cas and shimmies out of his jeans, his underpants and socks and shoes in one go, depositing it onto the floor as he helps out Cas, his fingers lingering on Cas’s inner thighs for his pants and skimming over Cas’s plump nipples as he slides Cas’s shirt off.

Dean smiles as Cas lies back, looking up at him with anxious eyes, squirming slightly at Dean’s gaze as his emerald eyes rove over Cas’s naked, sculpted body.  
Dean seems to sense his insecurities and smiles gently at him.

“Angel, you are beautiful” Dean gently pulls Cas up on top of him, manoeuvring him so Cas is straddling his thighs, their dicks brushing against each other, both erections bumping against their stomachs. Dean is also sitting up, and he spreads his legs slightly so Cas’s ring of muscle is easily accessible. Cas smirks as he realises what Dean is doing and leans over to the nearby bed table and hands Dean a bottle of lube.

“You might want to use this.”

“Actually” Dean puts down the bottle, holding out two fingers to Cas’s mouth. “I want you to suck my fingers”.

Cas’s eyes widen as he slowly takes in Dean’s fingers into his mouth, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. His tongue swirls around his fingers, slicking them up with his saliva and Cas deep throats his fingers, vibrating his throat. Chuckling, Dean pulls out his fingers and reaches around Cas, probing Cas’s tight ass, hesitating, waiting for Castiel’s permission.

Cas nods gently, reaching behind him and grabbing Dean’s hands, guiding him, moaning as Dean slowly starts to work him open, adding a second finger and starts to scissor him, his fingertips brushing his prostrate, making him cry out.

Cas writhes on Dean’s fingers, trying to get him to brush his prostrate again.

“God Dean, please, I want you, I need you inside me” Cas cries out as he rocks back against Dean’s fingers.

“If that’ what my dirty angel wants” Dean smirks as he capture Castiel’s lips on his own, reaching for the lube, pouring some onto his fingers and rubbing it onto his dick, slicking up his cock that was already leaking precum from the sound of Cas moaning and the tightness of Cas’s ass.

When he’s ready, he puts his hands on Cas’s hips and guides him so the head of his dick is at the opened, slicked up entrance of Castiel’s ass.

And as he looks at Cas, he lies back onto the bed and Cas lowers himself onto him, bottoming out as Dean fills him up, filling his hole with his thick dick, making him feel wonderfully full.

“God, you’re so big” Cas breathes out as he takes a breath, sitting still as his asshole adjusts to Dean’s girth.

“And you, my dirty angel, look absolutely ravishing” Dean flashes a slutty smile as he gently thrusts up into Cas, holding down Cas’s hips so he could thrust up completely. Cas closes his eyes and moans as his fingernails drag over Dean’s chest, smirking as he hears Dean gasp as his fingers nimbly move up to Dean’s nipples, flicking them to stimulate Dean even more.

Dean growls, taking charge as he flips them both over and starts to thrust into Cas, slowly pulling out of Cas until just the tip left, then thrusts back in, setting a rhythm as he hungrily kisses Cas, devouring his lips, his desire growing as he feels heat pool in the bottom of his stomach, Cas’s moans and grunts egging him on to go even further and faster, to give Cas more pleasure, a great sexual experience with Dean Winchester.

“Oh God, Dean, I’m so close” Cas cries out, his legs tightening around Dean’s waist, pulling Dean closer into him, and Dean reaches in-between them and starts to gently jack him off at the pace of their fucking, rubbing his thumb over Cas’s head, the pearly precum beading there spreading around the sensitive head.  
“Dean, I’m so close” Cas cries out, his fingernails digging into Dean’s back.

“Hold on for me baby, hold on. Can you wait for my permission like a good angel” Dean coos, pressing gentle kisses to Cas’s forehead, removing his hand from Cas’s cock and holds up his precum covered thumb up to Cas’s lips, which he eagerly envelopes in his mouth, swirling his tongue and using his teeth as a distraction from the need to succumb to the sexual pleasure that Dean is making Cas subdue.

After Cas is reduced to a mess of whimpers and weak cries, Dean starts to thrust harder into Cas, one hand pulling Cas’s hair as he mutters the words that Cas was waiting to hear.

“Alright Angel, come for me” Dean whispers into Castiel’s ear, so as Cas yells out and cums all over Dean’s stomach and chest, his asshole clenches and Dean erupts into him, coating his walls with his cum, and Cas’s hole milks him dry, clenching around him till he is empty and slips out of him, falling onto his side next to Cas, their panting synced together, legs and hands tangled with each other.

“That was fucking amazing” Dean’s breaths out, moving his body up the bed so he is resting in the reclining position against the pillows, and he pulls Cas up with him and into his embrace, wrapping his arms around his torso and with Castiel’s back against his chest, he can feel Castiel’s elevated heartbeat.

“ I would really like to do that again” Cas twists around in Dean’s grip so he is lying chest-to-chest with Dean, his face level with Dean’s neck, which he takes advantage of, and starts to nibble and suck at Dean’s jawline.

Dean chuckles and looks down at Cas, who immediately catches his lips in a kiss.

“Well, stay tonight and we can do it in the morning” Dean pulls away, looking deep into Castiel’s eyes, bright blue to iridescent green.

“I wouldn’t think of anything else”.


End file.
